Real Terror
by Mayle
Summary: Harry is forced through awful things during the summer after his fifth year. He vainly tries to get his mind on something else and latches onto Draco Malfoy. No one quite understands why Harry begins to be nice to Draco, but all Harry can think is that Draco is his savior. (WARNING: Rape, incest, self-harm. This is not for the queasy.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry felt a gut-wrenching terror in the pit of his stomach. It was more terror than dreams of green flashing light had ever given him. It was the scared little kid feeling that had ruled his childhood. He felt familiar thick fingers pressing on the back of his head. He choked back tears as the hard flesh was pressed to his lips. His jaw glued shut and he refused to open his mouth. The press was insistent, from the back and the front. He couldn't stop the hot tears from rolling down his face as he relented and parted his lips. He squeezed his eyes closed as his face was mercilessly fucked.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, _he screamed inside his mind, _Ron, Hermione, Malfoy. Malfoy, yes. think about Malfoy! Think about fighting him and the witty retorts. The hair, the eyes, the mouth. _Harry felt a shock go through him, but he ignored it._ Yes, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. What's his middle name? Where does he sleep? Is he awake now? I'll be at Hogwarts soon and I can fight with him. Or just see him. I don't care! Anything but this! _Harry allowed his mind to stay on the pale, blonde Slytherin instead of what was happening to him.

Even as he choked on the hot spurts that shot down his throat, he thought of Draco Malfoy. He tried to remember everything he could about the other boy as he slumped against the floor. _White-blonde hair, grey eyes, pink lips, sharp tongue, haughty expression, pale skin…_ Harry's mind listed off as many things as he could think of about Malfoy. He had no idea what made him latch onto that particular Slytherin, but he had and now he was Harry's salvation.

The next morning, as he brushed his teeth, trying to get rid of the stale cum taste in his mouth, he thought only of Draco Malfoy. _White-blonde hair, grey eyes, pink lips, _his mind chanted. All day, as he hid in his room, the chant continued. All night as he awaited the heavy footsteps, the chant continued. As hot flesh was pressed inside him, the chant continued. As the pain shot through him, the chant continued.

Days passed, weeks passed, months passed. All that filled his mind was Draco Malfoy. Except for brief moments of panic or when an owl delivered a letter, all he thought of was Draco Malfoy. If he ever allowed himself to pause in the chant, he'd probably scold himself for being so foolish. He'd probably tell himself it was disgusting to think of Draco Malfoy while someone raped you. He'd probably say it was wrong of him to think of everything, right down to the curve of Draco Malfoy's ass, when he was clearly enemies with the other boy. But he never allowed a pause. In fact, he hardly allowed himself to relax at all until he was on the Hogwarts Express.

It was sort of a shock for him when he suddenly realized he was sitting in a compartment with his two best friends, who were happily chatting away. He visibly relaxed, his shoulders drooping slightly. He felt a smile break through on his face, relief filling him completely. He joined the bright conversation with his friends, glad to be free. Their blissful conversation was interrupted by a familiar haughty voice that had filled Harry's thoughts all throughout the summer.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Draco's voice called coolly from the now open compartment door.

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. There was his savior, just as he had left him, though slightly taller. Draco's eyes turned on him and his smile grew larger. His heart beat blissful flutters against his chest as his savior gave him a sneer.

"What's got you so happy, Potty?" Draco demanded.

Harry blushed a bit.

"You wouldn't understand, if I told you, Draco," Harry replied quietly.

Harry didn't allow himself to think about when Malfoy had become Draco.

"You really are weird," Draco said in response, a sneer forming on his face.

"I suppose," Harry answered, shrugging.

Draco was unsure what to say to that, apparently, as he scowled at Harry and spun around to leave.

"See you later, Draco!" Harry called out of the door.

As he turned back to his friends, they looked at him in confusion. He shrugged.

"Kill 'em with kindness, yeah?" he supplied in answer to their unasked question.

"Good point, Harry," Hermione spoke up, "And besides, isn't it about time we gave up this silly feud? A war is coming and we don't need to be making it with the wrong people. Not that I like Malfoy, but he's not exactly a threat, is he?"

Ron seemed to be considering this for a moment. He finally shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Hermione," he answered, stretching and yawning, "You're the smart one."

"Yes, I am," Hermione agreed, "And don't you forget it!"

Harry grinned at his friends, relieved that they would no longer be fighting his savior.

"I think we're about to Hogwarts," Hermione looked at her watch, "I think we better change into our robes."

The boys shuffled around, pulling out their robes. Hermione waited until the tall, awkwardly gangly boys were done retrieving their clothes. She rolled her eyes at the crumpled ball of clothes in Ron's hands.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said in a stern voice, "You should take better care of your robes!"

"Whatever," Ron mumbled.

"Don't whatever me!" Hermione said in a rather shrill voice.

Harry ducked out of the compartment, closing the door behind him. He didn't want to be around for the argument. He couldn't help but smile a bit though. He was sure that it wouldn't be too long before his two best friends got together. They'd been awkwardly dancing around it for quite some time now. He was pretty sure it went back to when Ron had stood up for Hermione against Draco. When he'd cast the "eat slugs" spell. Harry had noticed a glow in Hermione's eyes when it'd happened. Which was soon squashed as Ron started puking up slugs. Still, Harry was certain that had been the moment.

Harry was thinking of all this as he went down the corridor of the train. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going or the fact that he _was _going. Suddenly, he smacked into something hard and went sprawling across the floor. His robes scattered everywhere and his glasses flew from his face, causing him to be temporarily blind. He winced horribly as his bruised arse hit the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered, as his hands searched for his glasses, "I was totally thinking about my friends being in love. Totally not paying attention. My fault. Give me one minute and I'll help you up. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Finally, his fingertips touched the familiar leg of his glasses and his babblings stopped. He slipped them on and turned to the person he'd run into. His face blushed a magnificent shade of crimson as he saw Draco sprawled across the floor, trying to fix his hair. Harry stood, gathering up his robes and held a hand out to Draco, who reluctantly took it.

"So sorry, Draco," Harry murmured, "I'll be more careful next time. I'm very sorry. Are you alright?"

"Stop that!" Draco snapped at him.

Harry winced as the words hit him like a slap across the face.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered, lowering his head and backing away.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Draco demanded, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Harry mumbled, still backing away.

Draco followed him, unwilling to leave it at that.

"Something is definitely wrong, Potter," Draco said in a low voice, "You can't fool me."

"S-sorry, Dra-draco, suh-sorry," Harry stuttered, "I wasn't trying to."

"Harry Potter!" Draco snapped, "Look at me!"

Harry turned his face up, hesitantly looking into the Slytherin's eyes.

"Harry? What happened?" Draco asked in a soft voice.

Harry wanted more than anything to open his mouth and tell Draco all about that summer, but he knew he couldn't.

"Nothing," Harry whispered.

Draco's face filled with anger and his hand flew out and slapped Harry's face.

"Fine!" Draco shouted at Harry, "You acted like you wanted to be friends! Now you lie to me! So fine! Have it your way!"

Harry watched as Draco pushed passed him and stormed away. He felt his heart melting at the sight. He knew he should feel bad for lying, but he was just so happy that he talked to Draco that he didn't even care. He touched the stinging place where Draco's hand had hit and smiled. That's when he knew he was in trouble


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wasn't sure if he was a masochist or if he was just madly in love with Draco Malfoy for no real reason. As they made their way into the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help but search for his savior. The platinum blonde head bobbed several feet in front of him, to the right a bit. He watched the back of Draco's head and reached up to touch the still slightly stinging cheek. Warmth filled him up, though he knew he should be upset.

Draco's head turned back to look at him. Harry grinned at him and the boy raised an eyebrow at him. He realized he was still tenderly touching the red spot and quickly dropped his hand. He blushed, dropping his gaze. Now Draco knew that Harry really was a freak. _Shit, _he thought miserably, _any chance I might have had just flew out the goddam window._ Harry sighed and shuffled to the Gryffindor table as the mass entered the Great Hall.

He didn't listen very closely as Dumbledore gave a speech, the hat gave a speech, and the first years were sorted. He merely stared into space his chant beginning once again, _white-blonde hair, grey eyes, pink lips, white-blonde hair, grey eyes, pink lips, _it halted as something white flew into his vision. It was a small white paper crane. It flew down to his empty plate and settled down, no longer moving. Harry delicately unfolded the crane and read the words that were in a wonderfully elegant scrawl.

_Potter,_

_ I want to talk to you. This isn't a trick, I promise. Please meet me on the Astronomy Tower at midnight. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't discuss this with anyone else. I only want to talk to you, so please do not bring Granger or Weasley. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

Harry's heart swelled at the prospect of a secret meeting with Draco. Something else swelled as he thought about it and it made him blush greatly. He searched the Slytherin table for Draco and found he was looking at him already. He blushed harder and wiggled his fingers at Draco, whose face dusted pink at it and he turned away. Harry happily beamed and turned to the food in front of him. He stuffed the note in his pocket and piled some food on his plate.

As he ate his stomach churned and he almost threw it back up. Anxiety started curling inside him about the meeting. He pushed his plate away and forced his chant to start again. He leaned his head on his hand and whispered the chant in his head. He could have sat there for hours and he wouldn't have realized things were happening around him. He'd closed his eyes and submitted to the chant. Suddenly, fingers pressed to the back of his head and he jerked out of his trance, flinching horribly.

"You ok, mate?" Ron's voice questioned.

Harry relaxed, realizing that it had been Ron's fingers on his head. it was probably no more than a second, in an attempt to get Harry's attention. Harry sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," Harry answered.

He looked up to see that the Great Hall was clearing out. It was time for everyone to go to bed. Which meant, much to Harry's delight, that midnight couldn't be far off now. Harry jumped up and followed Ron to the tower, glad to be well on his way to his secret visit with Draco. He lay in his bed for the couple of remaining hours, his body shivering with anticipation. He twisted his hands nervously, wondering what Draco wanted to talk about. It was probably what had happened to him and he knew he couldn't tell him.

When 11:40 came around, he rolled out of bed and started for the Astronomy Tower. He was incredibly anxious. He wondered what Draco would ask and if he'd slap him again. A shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement or both. As he climbed the stairs his heart fluttered against his chest. When he reached the top he saw Draco leaning against the window. A cool breeze blew through the Slytherin's platinum blonde hair and Harry blushed (again! it was getting to be a common occurrence).

"Hi," Harry squeaked out.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. Harry had half-hoped for a smile, but didn't receive one.

"Will you tell me now what happened to you?" Draco questioned outright.

"I can't tell you," Harry answered.

Draco sighed and waved Harry forward. Harry came forward, almost trance-like. He stopped a foot away from Draco.

"I understand," Draco whispered, "You need someone. And for some reason you think that person is me. Ok, I'll be here for you. But I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I don't need help," Harry intoned.

Draco's hand flew across his face once again, leaving a buzzing feeling flowing through him.

"Quit lying to me," Draco said in an angry voice.

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

"What is wrong with you?!" Draco demanded loudly.

A shock went through Harry as his mind went back to another time those words had been screamed at him. His body shook as the large man hovered above him, screaming at him. He dropped to his knees, hot tears beginning to fall down his face. The man above him growled at him, screaming about how much of a freak he was. Harry's face whipped to one side and he cried out as a belt buckle smacked across his left cheek.

_"Open your mouth boy!" the voice screamed at him._

Harry felt no strength to resist, so he opened his mouth and leaned forward. He curled his lips around his teeth, knowing that if his teeth touched the hard flesh he'd be mercilessly beaten until he passed out. He screwed his eyes shut waiting for the hot, hard flesh to press into his mouth. But it never came. Instead a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around him. He opened his eyes in shock and realized he was in Hogwarts, in the Astronomy Tower, being hugged by Draco Malfoy.

"Are you back?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry whispered back, "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Harry," Draco murmured, "It's ok. It's not your fault."

Harry choked as his tears fell and he buried his face in Draco's shoulder.

"He said it was," he wailed into the black fabric, "He said it was because I was a freak."

"He's wrong, Harry," Draco answered in an urgent voice, "It's not your fault and you are not a freak. He's the freak. He's the one that has a problem. Not you, it's not you, Harry. You are perfect."

Harry let out a strangled cry, wishing with all his heart that Draco's words were true. But they weren't. He was tainted. He was a freak. He was all wrong. Alive when he should be dead. Fucked when he should be a virgin. He was wrong in every way there was. He wished he could be perfect for Draco, because Draco was perfect.

"You're thinking too hard, Harry," Draco chuckled, "I see the little gears turning in your head."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

"Stop saying that," Draco sighed, "You don't need to be sorry."

Harry nuzzled into Draco's shoulder even deeper, wishing he could live there like that forever. But he knew he couldn't. But Draco would rarely touch him and he would take what he could get. For now, he would stop thinking. No chant, no memories. Just Draco's arms and Draco's scent.

"Harry," Draco said softly, "We need to talk about what happened before we went in the Great Hall. You were touching your cheek where I hit you."

Harry flinched. _Oh fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's mouth glued shut, much as it had done in previous situations. He wanted to talk to Draco, but he forced himself to be quiet. He knew if he opened his mouth he would say something horribly stupid or horribly revealing. Draco pushed away from Harry to look into his eyes. Harry looked away, unable to match the intense gaze.

"Are you a masochist?" Draco questioned blatantly.

Harry's face was hot and his mouth cemented shut. He refused to look at Draco who sighed in frustration.

"Goddammit Harry!" Draco shouted at him, "I'm trying to show you that I can be your friend! That's what you want, isn't it? To put our silly feud aside and look towards a brighter future and all that?"

"No," Harry admitted, his mouth popping open, "I just want you."

_Fucking hell! I knew if I opened my mouth I'd say something freakish! Dammit Harry! Why can't you ever just keep your mouth shut!_ He screamed at himself internally. He couldn't look at Draco as the blonde backed away and stood. He couldn't watch as Draco left. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to breathe or live any more.

"You cannot speak to me anymore," Draco's voice came cold from the door, "I thought you were in trouble and wanted help. No. you just want to fuck with my mind, don't you?"

Harry remained silent, his mouth finally deciding to be quiet. _A bit late, isn't it? _He thought viciously. He heard footsteps as Draco left him. He felt like crying. He felt like dying. He'd said the wrong thing and now Draco was mad. _Why can't I do anything right? _He demanded as his body slid into shuddering sobs. He covered his face with his hands and cried and cried until he couldn't cry any more. He sat there on his knees for what must have been hours, sobbing into his hands. When it was done, he felt cold and numb inside.

* * *

The next morning, Harry stared at his empty plate with dead eyes. His chant refused to start and he was unable to force it. His shoulders drooped low and his hands lay limply in his lap. He didn't bother filling his plate because he knew he wouldn't eat.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ron questioned gently beside him.

Harry turned his tired, red eyes to Ron. Ron seemed to get the point as he shut his mouth and didn't ask again. As Hermione sat down and opened her mouth to question Harry, Ron made a cutting gesture across his throat with his hand. She nodded and turned her attention to the plate in front of her. Harry saw none of this. Instead, he saw his golden plate. He looked at his reflection in the shiny plate. His eyes were red and had bags under them. His lips were severely chapped and his cheeks were sunk in. his hair fell lank around his face. He looked like a dead person.

He touched his cheek were it was still red from Draco slapping him. That was the only bit of color besides his dull green eyes and the tiny amount of pink on his lip where he'd bitten it. He wished Draco would slap him again. Actually, he wished Draco would just touch him again. He didn't care if it was a slap, a caress, a kick, a kiss or a brief brushing of shoulders as they passed in the hallway. As long as it was Draco, he would be happy. He tried to think of when he'd become so obsessed with the other boy, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough.

"Harry?" Ron's voice was near his ear.

Harry looked at his friend, dropping his hand.

"Yes?" Harry answered.

"It's time for class," Ron said in a gentle voice.

Harry looked around with disinterest. People were filing out of the Great Hall. Some people were hurriedly eating, half sitting and half standing. Harry slid off of the bench and started towards the doors. He blindly followed the crowd, his eyes staring into the black folds of robes in front of him. His shoulder bumped into someone. He turned his head. a pale face looked back at him. _White-blonde hair, grey eyes, pink lips. _Draco scowled at him.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, and then he winced, "Sorry. Sorry. I keep going. Sorry. God. I'll shut up. Sorry."

He frantically turned away, looking for an exit. He saw Ron a few feet from him. He hurried toward him, grabbing his arm. He heard a throaty growl behind him and turned to see Draco glaring at him in a predatory way. Harry, confused and excited by the growl, clung to Ron's arm. The redhead mostly ignored him, dragging him along to class. Harry felt like crying thanks to Ron for saving him and yet he wanted to beat the shit out of himself for running from Draco.

After they made it a distance from Draco, Harry disentangled himself from Ron. Ron didn't say anything as they entered their first class. Harry awaited Ron's inquiry, but it never came. They went through their classes the same as usual, except that they were significantly quieter than normal. As they made their way to their last class, Ron pulled Harry off to the side of the hall.

"We're going to double Potions, Harry," Ron whispered urgently.

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"Um. It's with Slytherin," Ron continued, "I thought maybe you wanted to skip."

Harry looked up at his best friend. Ron looked down at him with concern clear in his face. Harry realized that Ron must have realized the awkwardness between Harry and Draco. He smiled softly at his friend.

"It's ok, Ron," he assured him, "It's just a bit of confusion is all. Don't worry about it."

Ron grabbed Harry's forearm, gripping it in an insistent manner.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Ron asked earnestly.

Harry looked at Ron's hand gripping his arm and then back up to Ron's caring eyes.

"Yes," Harry smoothly lied, "I would tell you."

Ron's hand retreated.

"Good," Ron answered, "You better.

Harry's heart hurt at the care and concern in his friend's voice. Harry nodded at him and smiled slightly. Ron nodded curtly and they started for the dungeons. He couldn't help the dread he felt. He had a feeling he'd be spending his entire Potions class staring at a certain blonde Slytherin. He deadened his thoughts and shuffled down the steps and into the dungeon classroom.

After a few steps into the classroom, Harry felt as though he'd been frozen. He stared at the back of Draco's head. He could hardly breathe. Draco turned back and narrowed his eyes at Harry. Ron's hand grabbed Harry's arm, above his elbow. He pulled him over to his seat and forced him to sit. Harry watched as Draco's glare shifted to Ron. He scowled at the redhead, baring his teeth. He turned away, leaving Harry confused as to why he'd glare at Ron. He sighed, not really caring and watched the back of Draco's head, noting how soft his hair looked.

* * *

**Little note: Hello my dears. I'm depressed after writing this. :( I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for all the support. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn't quite sure when he'd laid his head down on the table. Sometime during the professor's lecture he'd laid his head down. He was drifting off to sleep when something light landed on his cheek. He blinked hard several times before he reached up and pulled the object off his face. He lifted himself up to look at the paper crane. He unfolded it quickly.

_Harry Potter,_

_ Meet me. Same place, same time. _

_ Draco Malfoy_

Harry stuffed the note back in his pocket, glad that it had arrived. He was relieved and excited and frightened all at the same time. He chanced a glance at Draco who glared at him. Harry dropped his gaze, unsure of what to do with himself. He spent the rest of the class sneaking glances at Draco and grinning.

* * *

_"You're a little whore. A freak! A sick little freak!"_

_ The whispers were hot and sick in his ear. Fat, sweaty hands moved him around. Harry squirmed, trying to get away. He half-heartedly clawed at the sheets. A thick hand wrapped around his mouth and he squeezed his crying eyes closed. He screamed into the hand, sobs raking through his body. The hot flesh roughly scraped across the sensitive part in him. He shuddered and screamed as a shiver of pleasure ran through him with the pain. _

_ "See? You little freak! You like it!"_

_ Harry wanted to scream denial, he wanted to hurt someone, anyone, he wanted all of it to stop. After the pressure was gone and the pain ebbed away. After the heat was out of him and thick liquid spilled out of him. After the silent screams stopped, he stood. He walked to the bathroom, ignoring the fact he was naked and ignoring the dirtiness running down his leg. _

_ He stared in the mirror. His reflection stared back. He calmly opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the disposable razor that sat on the top shelf. It was there in case one of the others broke. It was a backup, for emergencies. He wondered if anyone would realize it was missing. He closed the cabinet and retreated to his room._

_ He closed the door and knelt on the floor. His hand shook slightly as he took the razor apart. He laid the three razor blades out on the floor. He stared down at them for many minutes before he reached down and took the first one. Starting at the top of arm, just below his shoulder, he cut into his skin. He was surprised at how easy it was to make the cut. His arm stung and he sighed from relief._

Beep! Beep! Beep! Harry jerked awake at the sound inside his ear. He pulled his hand out from under his head and turned his watch off. He quickly rolled out of the bed and put his shoes back on. He hurried to the Astronomy Tower, hoping Draco would already be there again.

"Hello?" Harry called softly into the room.

He squinted in the dark and saw nothing and no one moving. He sighed and went to lean on the window as Draco had done. He stared out across the grounds, relieved to be awake and out of his dream. It wasn't like he needed any more reminding of what a freak he was. A gust of wind blew into his face and he smiled. It made him think of flying on a broom. That had been the most wonderful thing for him. The thing that had given him hope that he could escape. But the desire to fly had slowly dwindled away after Sirius died.

He leaned out the window, wind blowing through his hair. He climbed up on the window and allowed his legs to dangle out of it. He looked down at the ground where Dumbledore had fallen. He wondered how it would feel to fall, freely to the Earth. He closed his eyes and leaned out a bit. He imagined himself falling and falling and landing with a crunch. He'd be free and away. He smiled at the thought, his body leaning further out of the window.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him and yanked him backwards. He panicked for a moment, flailing about. The arms strengthened against him and pulled him away from the window. He went limp; sure he knew what was coming. He whimpered against the body.

"Hell! Hell!" Draco's voice grunted behind him, "I can't hold you up! I'm very weak!"

Harry scrambled away, his head bumping against the other's jaw. He scrambled around to face Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Harry dropped his face and watched the ground. Draco sat up straight and leaned forward slightly. Harry winced as his bruised knees scraped against the floor as he backed away.

"What's wrong?" Draco demanded.

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again. His face scrunched up. _Am I supposed to talk? He said I wasn't allowed to talk to him anymore? Am I _allowed_ to now?..._Harry hated the guessing game. He always guessed wrong. He shuffled slightly, his face straight down. his shoulders ached slightly from pressing his hands into the floor.

"You can talk now, idiot!" Draco snorted at him.

"Um. My knees hurt," Harry answered honestly.

"Why?" Draco probed.

"I sat up here crying for hours on my knees," Harry murmured.

"Because of me?" Draco asked softly.

"No," Harry answered.

Draco's fingers gripped Harry's hair and yanked it up, forcing Harry to look at him.

"I'm growing tired of your lying Harry Potter!" Draco yelled at him.

"I'm not, I'm sorry, I'm not, I swear!" Harry whimpered, "It was because of me not you! I'm sorry!"

Draco's hand relaxed, but didn't release his hair.

"Why do you want me all of a sudden?" Draco demanded.

"You saved me," Harry whispered.

Draco let go of Harry's hair in surprise.

"No I didn't!" Draco snapped.

"You did! You saved me!" Harry insisted, "When…things were happening to me. I thought of you and it saved me from the pain. I thought about you all summer! It saved me! You saved me! I will do anything for you now…you saved me…"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying that when you were being raped you thought about me?" Draco questioned.

Tears sprung in Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know!" Harry cried out, "I know I'm a freak! I'm sorry! It wasn't like that…it was just things about you. It brought my mind away from what was happening…"

Harry leaned back and sat on his legs, rubbing at his face with his hands.

"It's ok," Draco said, "I understand. It's ok. Come here."

Harry hesitantly crawled forward. Draco wrapped his arms around him briefly and then pushed him away. Harry grinned widely, happiness bubbling up inside him.

"Why do you keep touching your cheek?" Draco questioned, "It's like you like it."

"I just like you touching me," Harry answered quietly.

Draco sighed and reached his hand forward. Harry flinched away. Draco whipped his hand back, scowling.

"Fine!" Draco shouted, "Jeez. I was trying to be nice."

"Sorry, I thought you were going to hit me," Harry said, tearfully, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Draco's hand wrapped around his mouth. Harry felt shivers of fear and excitement ran through his body.

"Stop saying sorry!" Draco growled at him, "It's annoying as fuck!"

Harry shuddered at the intensity of Draco's glare. His eyes flicked down before he could stop them. He squeezed his eyes shut, his face heating around Draco's hand. Draco let out a sharp intake of breath and his hand flew away from Harry's mouth like it was on fire. Harry opened his eyes to see Draco looking at his crotch in shock. Harry covered the bulge with his hands and blushed harder.

"I-I t-told y-you," Harry sputtered, "I luh-like you…t-touching me."

Draco's eyes rose back to Harry's face. Harry couldn't read the expression on Draco's face and he was too embarrassed to try to.

* * *

**Little note: I was in the right mood to continue writing...So I hope you liked it...Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

There was internal conflict raging inside of Draco's mind. On the one hand there was a very willing, very masochistic, and very attractive boy that would let him fuck him until he passed out from exhaustion. On the other hand the boy was also broken, hurt, and needing a savior. Draco normally would ravish someone so submissive, but dammit he felt sorry for Potter. He could see the pain and depression in the Golden Boy and it really made his heart hurt.

He reached toward the hunched boy. He touched the redness on Harry's cheek where he'd slapped him. Harry shivered under his touch. His eyes were closed, but his face leaned into Draco's fingertips. Draco stroked Harry's cheek. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat that shot right to Draco's cock.

"You like that?" he whispered the question.

Harry moaned something that sounded like a "yes". Draco spread his fingers out, placing his palm against Harry's face. Harry leaned heavily against it, sighing. Draco couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. He rather liked the content look on Harry's face. _I'm in trouble, aren't i? _He questioned himself.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was gentle.

Harry's eyes opened halfway. Draco saw that his pupils were dilated.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry whispered.

Draco leaned forward, putting his lips against Harry's ear.

"How do you want me to touch you?" Draco whispered seductively into Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered, sagging against him.

"Anything, whatever you want," Harry moaned back at Draco.

"Anything I want?" Draco questioned, "Does that mean I can do this?"

Draco seized Harry's arm and yanked up the sleeve. Harry panicked, blinking hard in confusion. He scrambled back, trying to push his sleeve back down. Draco stared at the cuts that littered Harry's arm. Harry whimpered pathetically. Draco cast a glare at him. Harry cowered, dropping his head. One of Draco's hands was wrapped around Harry's wrist and the other danced back and forth across the heavily mutilated arm. His index finger traced the thickest scars that formed the word "freak".

"Did you do this?" Draco demanded, his eyes rising to burn into Harry's.

"Yes," Harry squeaked under the gaze.

Draco's grip tightened on Harry's wrist. Harry hissed slightly, but didn't pull away or protest. Draco's hand tightened and tightened until he was sure that Harry's hand would lose circulation. He held it tightly before letting go. Harry's wrist was circled with a deep red.

"There," Draco said, turning Harry's hand around to examine his artwork, "Now you have a mark because someone cares about you. I'm not gentle, Harry. I'm not sentimental. But I will have you know I give a shit about you."

Harry's other hand touched the raw red on his wrist. He looked at Draco with wide eyes filled with wonder. Draco simply glared at him.

"That also means you are now mine," Draco warned, "And I am very possessive, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded eagerly. Draco felt a shock of guilt go through him at the innocent trust in Harry's face. He pushed the guilt away. _He'll find out soon enough what this really means. _

"I'm leaving now," Draco stated, "Meet me here again at the same time the day after tomorrow."

Harry nodded in understanding. Draco stood and spun around, leaving quickly. His heart pounded in his chest as he hurried to his room. His head was clouded with confusion as to why exactly he was doing this. He put it down to his dominant instinct. He smelled a needy sub and he claimed him. That was about as dominant instinct as it got.

* * *

Harry made a mewling noise as his fingertips brushed across his quickly bruising wrist. He couldn't bring himself to really wonder why Draco was doing this. He was just so glad that he was. He waited until he couldn't hear Draco's footsteps any longer. Then he shakily stood and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He lay in bed for several hours, gingerly touching Draco's claiming mark. When he finally fell asleep his dreams were all white-blonde hair, grey eyes, and pink lips.

* * *

Harry was in a buzz as soon as he woke up. If he were to tell the truth he wasn't happy. He felt a tiny bubble of happiness trying to grow inside of him. But it didn't. He wasn't happy. He was merely excited. He kept pressing his fingers against his bruised wrist, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

He walked down the hallway, resisting the urge to giggle. Ron bumped his shoulder against him and Harry let out the giggle. He grabbed Ron's arm in an effort to keep himself upright. He was shaking all over, the buzzing intensifying. Ron pulled him over to the side, struggling to keep ahold of the shaking Harry. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Harry as he sobbed and giggled. Harry's face pressed into Ron's chest, the sobs and giggles raking through his body. He clutched at Ron's robes, unable to clear his mind of the fog.

Ron looked around frantically for a professor. Of course there was none to be found. He looked down at Harry whose giggles had stopped and the sobbing had intensified. Harry's legs gave out and he slid down Ron. Ron blushed slightly as Harry's head came to a rest on his thigh. This was definitely not the right position for two best friends. Ron bent down, trying to tug Harry up off the ground.

Suddenly he was pushed out of the way. The force that pushed him threw him a few feet from Harry. He turned back to see Harry being dragged away. He couldn't see who it was, but Harry looked back at him and gave him a thumbs-up. Ron shrugged and tried to remember what class he was supposed to be going to. Meanwhile, Harry's heart was pounding hard against his chest.

Draco's hand was wrapped around his bruised wrist. He'd yanked Harry off the ground and started dragging him towards some unknown location. Harry felt waves of excitement and fear ripple through him. Draco dragged him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He yanked him forward and pushed on his back with a force that sent Harry sprawling. Harry heard the door slam and a spell muttered behind him. Then Draco's hand was yanking Harry's head up by his hair. Harry's heart hurt at the angry look on Draco's face.

"What did I tell you, Harry Potter?" Draco demanded.

"A-a-about wh-what?" Harry sputtered.

"I told you I was very possessive," Draco said in a dangerously low voice, "You are never to touch anyone the way you touched Weasley, except for me. And no one is allowed to touch you that way, except for me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes," Harry whimpered.

"Yes what?" Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hair.

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered.

"Good boy," Draco purred.

Harry felt relief and happiness, _real happiness_, bubble up inside him. He eagerly looked up at Draco for an order. He wanted to please Draco more and hear those words again. Draco tugged upwards on Harry's hair. Harry read the gesture as a signal to stand up, so he did.

"Learning fast," Draco said in what sounded like a pleased tone.

Harry smiled a little, glad to hear the praise. Draco leaned forward.

"But I think you need something to remind you that you belong to me now," Draco whispered, bringing his fingers up to stroke Harry's neck, "Do you know what a claiming bite is, Harry?"

Harry shivered and nodded, careful not to hit Draco. Draco pressed fingers against the side of Harry's face, pushing his head to the side. Draco's fingers danced across the newly exposed skin of Harry's neck, making him shiver and shudder with anticipation. But the teeth never came. Instead, Draco pressed his hand firmly down on Harry's shoulder. Harry whined in protest, but an angry look from Draco had him sinking to his knees. Draco moved around the now kneeling Harry and started stepping to the door.

"See you later, Harry," Draco called softly.

Harry chocked back a sob as he heard the door open and close. He was so confused. _I did what I was supposed to, right? _Harry thought miserably. He stared at his hands, unsure of what to do with himself. Moaning Myrtle floated in front of Harry to talk to him and he decided that it was time to leave. He hurried down the hall, feeling cold and numb. His insides seemed to freeze up and crack. He'd cry if he could produce any tears, but it seemed his entire body had gone on lock down. He didn't understand what he'd done. He was afraid whatever it was had ruined whatever it was Draco was doing to him. That's what really scared him; the thought that he'd lose the one thing he had finally gotten in his life that started to make him happy.

* * *

**Little note: Hi...I don't know if this is any good or not...please review. Thanks for all the support. Love ya'll.**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's mind was in a fog. He rubbed his fingers against his temple, fighting back the imminent headache. What he wanted more than anything right now was to grab up Harry and claim him, teach him, crush him, coddle him, _own _him. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't just jump in there and claim him. He'd get Harry's hopes up and his own. He couldn't allow himself to jump in like a crazy person. He had to be claim about it. He had to stay rational and keep things at a reasonable pace. Things could get bad if he didn't keep himself calm about the whole thing.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his robes and tried to pay attention to the professor. But he couldn't hear a word the man said. All he could do was try to reason out why he was doing what he was doing. He'd almost bit Harry. He'd almost claimed him, gave him a mark so everyone could see that he was taken. But _why_? Why would he claim Harry so quickly? He'd only just realized that the other boy was available and obsessed with him. _Maybe that's it, _Draco thought rather miserably, _my ego grabbed up the fact that Harry is clearly obsessed with me. His wanting me just strokes my ego. Fucking hell. Stupid Slytherin arrogance….i wonder where Harry is now…why the fuck do I wonder that? Hell. _

He really felt like skipping class, but he didn't know where to go. He didn't skip class often and when he did, he usually had some reason other than being confused and upset about his life. He laid his head down, deciding that some nice sleep would be wonderful. His eyes closed and he gently drifted off to sleep.

_Harry looked at him with pleading eyes._

"_Puh-please, Draco," Harry's voice whimpered out._

_Draco sneered at the pathetic form kneeling in front of him. Draco circled around the raven-haired mess, in a predatory way, as though at any moment he would attack him. He took ahold of the back of the collar around Harry's neck. He yanked on it, making Harry fall backwards. The teary eyed Gryffindor looked up at him, fear evident in his eyes. Harry's hands slipped slightly on the tile floor. Draco liked the way he had Harry bent backwards. He looked down into Harry's eyes. A shock went through him._

_As he looked into Harry's eyes, all he saw was fear. No excitement or lust. Only fear. He was scared of Draco. Draco's hand faltered on the collar as an unfamiliar feeling rose up inside took him several silent moments to realize he felt sorry. He pulled his hand away; staring wide eyed at Harry, who just stared back, the fear growing in his eyes. Draco looked at his hands, and jumped slightly. They were bloody. When had his hands became bloody?_

_He looked back to Harry, now looking at the boy's entire body. He saw Harry's arms dripping with blood. His heart clenched in his chest and he gaped at Harry's left arm. The scars forming the word "freak" were now fresh and bloody gashes that oozed blood. Draco gasped, looking back to his own hands._

"_What have I done?" he whispered._

Draco jerked as he woke up, falling out of his seat. Everyone's eyes were on him. He coughed in an embarrassed way and stood up. He kept his head low as he sat back in his seat. Panic filled every molecule in his body. He knew this dream was exactly what he would become. He knew his instincts were to own everything he wanted. He knew his instincts were to crush Harry. And it scared him. He pressed his shaking hands into fists, trying to stop the panic inside him.

* * *

Harry miserably floated through the school. He was deep in the well of misery. He had no idea where his feet were going. He went up stairs and down halls, staring straight ahead with a blank look on his face. He didn't realize until he was standing on the window ceil that his feet were taking him to the Astronomy Tower.

He looked down at the distant ground and felt the urge to step off the window. His heart quickened in his chest and his breath came out in short pants. All he had to do was step off the window and into the air. Then it would all be over. He wouldn't have to worry about going back to Privet Drive. He wouldn't have to deal with whatever it was he and Draco were doing. He wouldn't have to go to war. He wouldn't have to fight any more. He wouldn't have to be afraid any more.

He closed his eyes and wished with all his heart that he could do it. But he knew he couldn't._ Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives; _the words flowed into his head. His face screwed up in anger and pain. He felt like crying or just leaping off this tower just to stop all of this nonsense. He opened his eyes and looked down at the ground, hot tears falling down towards the grass. Harry felt the urge again, the urge to follow those tears to the ground. He took a deep, gasping breath. Then he took a step.

* * *

**Little note: Dun, dun, dunnnn! Cliffy for ya'll. Don't worry, I'll update soon. I don't want anyone coming to my house and killing me. Though, if you killed me, you'd never find out what happens next, ;) Thanks for all the support! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's heart beat in a slow, agonizing rhythm as he took the step. He knew it was now or never. He knew that if he didn't do it there would continue to be pain in his life. It would never end, not until he died. And he knew now was his chance to end it. He could stop it all now. Who would miss him? They'd find someone else to kill Voldemort. He didn't have to be the one. Just because some stupid prophecy said he had to be the one, didn't mean he actually had to be the one. Finally, he could be in charge of his life. Finally, he could stop his pain.

His foot hit the floor as he took the wobbly backwards step. He sank to the floor, unable to stop his shaking. He'd had his chance and he didn't take it. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure if it was cowardice or hope that had made him step back instead of forward. He wished he knew, but he didn't. All he knew was that he didn't want to move from his position on the floor. He wanted to stay there forever. He never wanted to see anyone else again. He just wanted to sit there alone.

He had to sigh again, because he knew that wasn't entirely true. He would not mind at all if he saw Draco again. Actually, he would love to see Draco again. All he wanted was to see Draco. But Draco was mad. Draco didn't like him. He would never be enough for Draco. But Draco was all there was for Harry now. Harry didn't really understand it. It seemed that overnight he'd become deadly in love with his former rival. He really didn't have an honestly rational reason for loving the Slytherin. Maybe it was some sort of spell. They were wizards after all.

Harry shook his head, dispelling that thought. Draco was surprised by Harry's interest so how could it be a spell? Besides, when had he been around a wizard this summer? He didn't know much about magic, but it seemed reasonable that there was some sort of distance limit. Maybe he'd been given a love potion? But that didn't seem right either. He hardly drank anything that summer and once again, he didn't think there'd been a wizard near him. _Maybe I should ask Hermione…_Harry thought briefly. He sighed, _no, that would be awkward to explain._

He untangled himself and stood up. He decided it was time to dust off some books in the library. After all, he had to make sure that what he was feeling wasn't fake. He didn't want to hurt Draco if it turned out that it had all been a spell or a potion or whatever. He looked back to the window. He touched the ceil. This was the window Dumbledore had fallen out of. Imagine how amused Voldemort would've been if he had decided to jump. Two enemies out the same window. Harry would have laughed if he actually thought it was funny. Instead, he turned away and started toward the library.

* * *

"_Affection or love is a very common feeling. Most people experience it several times throughout their life."_

Harry blinked in surprise. The book he was holding was titled "The Magic of Love". He'd picked it up assuming it would be a good start. _Several times? _He thought in wonder, _I've never really loved anyone…_he frowned at that thought and looked back to the book.

_"Love is a chemical reaction. As we humans are basically animals, you could say that love is an animalistic instinct. When we meet someone that is seen as an ideal mate our chemicals begin to get riled up. It can take a very small amount of time for a person to "fall in love". The reason being that as soon as a person is seen as ideal, our chemicals immediately react. This is our body's way of saying "Jump on that!" Many people stay reserved, thinking they're jumping in to things too quickly. Well, let me tell you, dearies, the average life expectancy is 67.2. You don't have time to be reserved. Sometimes you will get a bucket of cold water to the face, but if you don't try you'll never know."_

Harry closed the book, setting it gently on the table in front of him. _So this is…normal? _He questioned hesitantly in his mind. _People really do fall in love this quickly?...does that mean…is it possible that…no. _Harry stopped the thought train before it could derail and become a fiery burning crash. He felt dazed at the realization that his feelings were normal. He'd never quite felt normal in his entire life. He was starting to wonder if they'd put his picture in the dictionaries under the word "abnormal".

"Harry, what is this?" a gentle silvery voice beckoned to him from his thoughts.

Harry blinked hard and looked up at Draco, who was holding the small, green covered book. "The Magic of Love" shone clearly in gold on the front cover. Harry blushed, and looked away.

"Just a b-book," Harry murmured, "I was j-just bored."

"What did I say about lying to me, Harry Potter?" Draco's voice was dangerously low and calm.

Harry shivered as the voice slithered into his ears.

"N-not t-to," Harry mumbled.

"Good boy," Draco whispered, "Now tell the truth."

"I-i…I th-think I'm i-in luh-love w-with y-you," Harry stammered.

Draco's eyes lifted from the cover of the book. Harry couldn't help the crimson creeping onto his face as Draco's eyes searched him. Harry briefly saw something sad looking inside of Draco's eyes, before the boy looked away. He set the book back down on the table.

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry," Draco said in a calm, clear voice, "And I know if I am allowed free reign over you, I will crush you."

Harry knew Draco was being serious, but he couldn't stop the tremor of excitement that ran up his spine. Draco refused to meet Harry's eyes and instead looked down at the book, tracing the golden letters with one finger.

"So, our predicament becomes this," Draco stated, "How do we put a limit on what I do?"

Harry's heart ached at the questioned. He wanted to tell Draco he didn't care what he did to him, as long as he _did something_. But he sensed that Draco wanted to limit himself. He seemed to want to be restrained to a certain degree. Harry tried to think of some way to help Draco feel better about the whole thing. He wasn't exactly the best at plans though….

"Er. Suh-safewords?" Harry offered.

Draco's lips turned up in a soft smile.

"There will be a bit of that, yes," Draco agreed, "But what if I don't listen to the safe word, Harry? What if I ignore you and continue doing as I wish?"

Draco's eyes lifted and looked into Harry's. Harry's mind raced to come up with a solution.

"I c-could, er, st-stun you," Harry supplied.

"And if I disarm you?"

"I could, um, h-hit you."

"And if I'm stronger than you?"

"I'd r-run."

"And if I'm faster?"

"I-I'd sc-scream."

"And what if no one hears you?"

"I, I, I," Harry's words faltered on his lips.

Draco smirked at him in a half-triumphant, half-defeated way. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and his face screwed up in sadness and pain. He grabbed the green book and hurried away from Draco. _Why, why, why? Why does he have to say these things? _He screamed inside his mind. The tears fell thick and scorching as he searched for some place to hide. He clutched the book to his chest and ran through the hallways, trying to outrun the tears.

Finally, he found a hidden little alcove where he curled up. He wrapped his arms around his legs and sobbed into his knees. He wished for so many things that he didn't know where to begin. Foremost he wished that he could quit putting his knees to his chest and sobbing into them, but it seemed that no matter where he went, he was reduced to the position that had ruled his childhood; curled up, scared, sad, and crying.

* * *

**Little note: Ok guys, this is very important: I need to know if the images in this chapter were clear. Especially the first part. Please, please, please review and let me know if any of this was hard to picture. Thank you so much for all of your support. Especially Midnight and Jessie (plus one), you two have reviewed several times and you always motivate me to keep on writing! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco felt a pang in his heart as he watched Harry flee. He tried to remind himself that it was necessary to be harsh to Harry so that he didn't hurt him for real. He wondered though if he'd been _too _harsh. He regretted his decision to basically tell Harry he would rape him. Harry was probably hiding from him now. Crap. Draco sucked at hide-and-go-seek. Draco suddenly realized he should be in class. _So should Harry, _he added, _which gives me a great excuse to go find him. _

Draco grinned at his cleverness and started to search the castle for Harry. He wondered why Harry would read a book about love, besides his supposedly thinking he was in love with Draco. Draco put his Slytherin smarts to work and gears started turning in his head. _Harry probably wondered if it was some sort of spell or potion. Clearly he has never been in love before…but is he really in love now? With me?...what do I do if he is? No one has ever really been in love with me before…_

Draco tried to stop himself from thinking about it, but the more he tried, the harder it became. He tried to reason with himself and figure out what he was going to do. He didn't want to hurt Harry, but he would if he had to. He wasn't going to let himself get hurt to protect Harry. _Harry may be in love, but I'm not_, he told himself firmly, when guilt crept up in him. He hated this newfound feeling of guilt. He never felt guilty before and now he did. _Stupid potter…_

_ Speaking of…is that him? Crying?..._he stood in front of the tapestry, behind which he could hear someone crying. He pushed it slowly to the side to see Harry curled up and sobbing into his knees. Draco's heart twisted in his chest and he scowled at that. He stepped through into the little space and sat next to Harry, who seemed oblivious to his presence. He hesitated slightly before tapping the other boy on the shoulder. Harry jumped violently and scrambled away.

Draco felt his own eyes well up with tears as he looked at Harry's tear stained face. He pressed his palms in his eyes in an effort to stop them. He looked back to Harry, who hadn't stopped crying. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but decided he'd better not. Instead he waved Harry forward, beckoning him to come to him. Harry obediently crawled forward and waited on his hands and knees between Draco's stretched out legs. Draco waved Harry forward again.

Harry hesitated and Draco felt anger rise up in him. He beckoned him forward again, in a more urgent manner and Harry still hesitated. Draco saw uncertainty and fear in Harry's eyes, along with a great deal of sadness. Draco took a deep breath, swallowing his pride and scooted forward to meet Harry halfway. Harry looked at him in surprise, opening his mouth to question him, but Draco put a finger on it, silencing him before he began.

Draco looked around, as though there might be someone there, and then frowned at his own silliness. He reached out his hands, trying to ignore that they were shaking. Harry flinched a bit and Draco had to remind himself what the scared little rabbit had been through. He gently laid his hands on Harry's hips, tugging Harry forward a bit. He looked back up at Harry who was staring at him in curiosity and a little bit of fear. As he looked at Harry's lips, he suddenly realized something.

Draco Malfoy had never actually kissed someone. Suddenly, his heart started pounding in his chest and his palms started sweating. He tried to remember back to all his intimate encounters. He had never really just kissed someone. There'd been sloppy exchanges of saliva, but never had he just kissed a person. So what was he doing now? He looked away, blushing briefly, but the cleared his throat. He was the experienced one and he was in charge, so there was nothing to it, but to do it.

He looked at Harry's chapped lips. He noticed a red spot that was clearly a place where Harry had bitten his lip. He had the urge to flick his tongue out and lick that spot, as though to sooth it. He tilted his head, in an effort to avoid an awkward bumping of noses. His heart was in his throat, trying to escape as he leaned forward. He had no idea why he was doing this and his mind was too fuzzy from wanting to do it for him to think of a reason.

Finally his lips pressed to Harry's. His eyelids closed and he shivered as a shock went through him. He pulled away and a feral growl rose up in his throat as he lost the heat of Harry's lips. He opened his eyes halfway to see Harry staring at him with wide eyes. Draco looked away and blushed again, embarrassed for no real reason. Harry cleared his throat, which brought Draco's eyes back up to his face. Harry was looking at his lips and mouthing something that sounded like "pink lips" over and over.

Then his pink tongue swiped across his top lip. Draco wasn't sure what the look in Harry's eyes was, but it looked like _hunger_. A tremor went through Draco's body as he realized Harry _liked_ it. Draco grinned at the success. His very first kiss was _good. _Then he had to smirk, _of course it was good, I'm good at everything I do, _he reminded himself. While Draco congratulated himself, Harry still stared at his lips, mouthing the same thing over and over again. He seemed unaware that he was doing it.

Draco leaned forward again, this time to eat up the silent words. He slipped his tongue out to lick at Harry's chapped lips. They were rough against his tongue, which just made want to devour them even more. He opened his mouth to let them into his mouth. He nipped at them and sucked them into his mouth. Harry clumsily tried to reciprocate. Draco's mouth turned up in a grin. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Harry's. He planted several pecks on his lips, not wanting to stop.

"M-m-my f-first ruh-real kuh-kiss," Harry gasped out.

Draco froze.

"Did, uh, you..er..was it…" Draco couldn't bring himself to actually ask, he cleared his throat, "You seemed like you enjoyed it."

"It was amazing," Harry answered clearly.

Draco grinned and kissed him again briefly.

"It's my first too," Draco admitted sheepishly.

Harry pulled away like Draco was on fire.

"If you don't want me to lie, you shouldn't either!" Harry cried in a hurt voice.

Draco felt anger boil up inside him.

"I'm not lying, Harry," Draco answered, "Why would I lie like that? Fuck, Harry. You seriously piss me off! God, half the time I can't tell if you like me or hate me. I just want to grab you and hurt you, bite you, cut you, fuck your brains out! Ugh. Why do you do this to me?! I hate you! All you do is fight me and then you just say you don't want to any more. Then you say you're in love with me. And then you wiggle your ass around, just _asking _for me to grab you and fuck you until you scream. God I fucking love you, Harry, you hot little jackass!"

Draco was breathing heavily as he finished the spiel. He blinked hard as he looked down on a seriously frightened Harry. _Wait, I'm looking down? _Draco looked around briefly, realizing that he'd pushed Harry backwards and now was straddling him, hovering above him. He jumped in shock and backed away. He backed far away, so there was a great distance between him and Harry. There was a pause and then Harry lifted up on his elbows.

"Come back," he said, "Please?"

Harry's voice was strained and his eyes were dilated and pleading. Draco swallowed. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble…_he crawled forward, resuming his position over Harry. His heart thudded hard in his chest. Harry settled back down underneath him. Draco leaned forward, placing a hand on either side on Harry's head. He pressed his hips against Harry's. Harry hissed and his eyes closed. _Don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him, _Draco chanted in his mind as he leaned down to kiss Harry again.

* * *

**Little note: Was away from internet all day yesterday and today! Sorry! Here's chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Love ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

They kissed forever. They alternated between tiny pressing of lips and hot passionate kisses. Harry couldn't stop the whimpering and the muttered "pink lips". They spilled from him and were quickly eaten up by Draco. He couldn't think, he didn't _want _to speak. Draco's hips grinded against him and he pushed back, urgently and eagerly inviting Draco in.

Draco seemed to get the clue as he reached down and undid Harry's pants. Harry blushed as his cock sprang free of his pants. He looked away as Draco looked down at the appendage. Harry felt something hot and wet around him. He gasped in surprised and looked back down at Draco, whose mouth was wrapped around his prick.

"Wha-wha-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Harry sputtered.

Draco looked up at him and rolled his eyes as though to say "That's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Draco's eyes flicked back down to the job at hand or the job at _mouth_ rather. Harry watched in awe as Draco's head lifted up and down on him. He hissed from pleasure as Draco's tongue moved up and down his shaft. His hands found Draco's hair and he gripped the soft locks.

He bit his own tongue and squeezed his eyes closed. His body seemed to float into another dimension, it all seemed so unreal. He didn't know if he was just so sexually frustrated or if he was just fast, but it took no time at all for him to spurt into Draco's mouth. His hips lifted from the floor and thrust into Draco's mouth of their own accord. He whimpered as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He heard a sick slurping noise and sat up on his elbows.

"What are you doing?!" he cried out, "Spit that out!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and gulped loudly. Harry frowned and shivered.

"Why? Wh-why would you do that?" Harry questioned, "That's…it's nasty…"

He looked away from Draco, shuddering at memories that flooded into his mind.

"It's different when you actually want to do it," Draco said quietly.

Harry looked back at him. Draco pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Why would you want to?" Harry cautiously whispered.

"Because I like you," Draco answered, brushing some sweaty hair out of Harry's eyes, "Don't you want to do it for me?"

Harry considered the question and had to admit that the idea did seem more appealing when it was Draco and not…someone else.

"Yes," he finally admitted.

"See? It's different," Draco whispered, pressing another gentle kiss to Harry's cheek, "How was it?"

"Good, really good," Harry answered eagerly, "I've never…uh…came before."

Draco's eyes snapped to his.

"Never?" he questioned.

"Never," Harry confirmed.

Draco sat back shakily. Harry whimpered slightly, which caused Draco to move back forward and kiss his jaw.

"I'll make you come a hundred more times, Harry Potter," he whispered.

Harry shivered and leaned into the whisper, wanting to catch the promise and the warmth of the breath. Harry felt Draco's hands on him and his heart began beating rapidly. However, Draco's hands simply tucked him back inside his pants and redid the button and zipper. Then he sat back and leaned against the other wall, beckoning Harry forward with his hand. _Oh, _Harry thought in realization_, duh. Of course…_

He crawled forward, between Draco's legs. He reached out shaky hands to open up Draco's pants, but two thin, pale hands grabbed his. He looked up at Draco in confusion. Draco sighed.

"Later, ok?" he said in a tired voice.

Harry nodded and scooted forward, leaning his head against Draco's shoulder and curling up in between the other boy's long legs. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead. Harry waited for a long time, wondering when Draco wanted him to reciprocate. Harry waited and waited, but Draco didn't say anything. He simply laid his head against the wall and held Harry. Every once in a while he'd lean forward a press and gentle kiss to Harry's forehead or cheek.

"Why don't you kiss me on the mouth?" Harry wondered out loud.

"My mouth tastes like your come," Draco answered, his eyes closed.

"Oh," Harry stated, "Um. I don't mind…"

Draco opened his eyes and looked back at Harry.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I... I just wanted to know when you wanted me to…" Harry trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Some other time, ok?" Draco answered.

"Er. Ok," Harry relented.

Draco leaned his head back and closed his eyes once more.

"Harry, not every single time, ok?" Draco said tiredly, "Not every time I do something, do I want you to do it back. Sometimes I'll just do something to make you feel good, ok? That's how relationships work."

Harry's heart started pounding in his chest. _Did he just say…? He just said…relationship…my goodness, oh my goodness!_ His thoughts spiraled out of control as he considered exactly what that meant.

"Yes, Harry, we're in a relationship now," Draco said in a rather irritated tone, "Now calm done before your heart breaks through your chest."

Harry blushed and sputtered an apology. He took a few deep, calming breaths and snuggled closer to Draco's chest. He felt a little bubble of happiness rise up inside him. He didn't understand why Draco was doing what he was and he was too happy to really care.

* * *

Draco ignored all the nagging questions in his mind like _getting on your knees now, huh? _And: _going to let him control you? _And: _in a relationship already? You hated him before! _Draco was just so glad to have Harry in his arms that he didn't care why he loved it or why he'd sucked him off. He suspected it had something to do with putting Harry at ease, but he honestly did not care. He just wanted to stay there forever, away from stupidity, people, and school. Away from the war and his family ties to Voldemort. Right now all he wanted was to hold this boy who was pathetically infatuated with him. He just wanted to sit there and be loved forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco didn't really know how long they sat there before he dared to ask what he'd been dreading to ask. It was probably hours. He sucked in a deep breath and asked Harry the one question he was sure Harry wouldn't answer.

"What happened to you, Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry stiffened in his arms. Draco waited and Harry relaxed.

"Uh. My uncle…ruh-ra…," Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"You don't have to say right now," Draco assured him quietly, "But you will eventually have to tell me."

"It's ok," Harry said quietly, "He…raped me. He made me suck him. And…and he hurt me…"

Draco was quiet for a while, giving Harry time to say anything else. Draco had guessed what Harry had said, but he wasn't sure. He tightened his arms around Harry and pressed his cheek to Harry's hair.

"Harry, that is so awful," Draco said.

"It's my own fault," Harry said blankly.

Draco pushed back and put his hand under Harry's chin, forcing the other boy to look at him. Harry looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"Harry Potter, that is not true," Draco said firmly, "Your uncle is at fault. He is the only one at fault. It is not your fault. It will never be your fault when someone hurts you."

Draco watched as tears filled Harry's eyes.

"B-but h-he s-said it w-was b-because of wh-what I a-am," Harry said tearfully.

"What, a wizard?" Draco asked in bewilderment.

Harry nodded jerkily.

"It's not your fault you're a wizard, Harry!" Draco snapped, "And even if it was, that's no reason to do such horrible things to a person!"

Harry whimpered slightly and tried to bow his head, but Draco's hand stopped him.

"Harry, look at me," Draco said softly.

Harry's eyes slowly came up to lock with his. Draco smiled softly at him.

"Harry, you're a beautiful person," Draco said, "You're brave, loyal, kind and determined. Your uncle is a piece of shit. He tried to tell you that you weren't wonderful so he could justify what he was doing. He was lying, Harry. And I don't care what he has said or what you say, you are magnificent and I'm honored you've chosen me."

The tears in Harry's eyes welled up and spilled over and he threw himself at Draco. Draco smiled softly as he hugged the boy to him. Harry buried his face in his neck and cried. Again. Draco anxiously wondered if Harry would cry this much every day. _I don't care if he does, _Draco thought_, I'll be there every single time. _Draco shocked himself at the caring attitude he had towards Harry. He took a step back to wonder why he cared so much about someone who had been an enemy to him previously.

_It's because he's totally in love with me…_he suggested, _no. it's because he's exactly the type of person I want to be with. Except for the broken into a million glass shards part. But he's everything I would want in a boyfriend. And then he just plopped himself down at my feet. The only reason this is weird is because we've been at odds for so long. If we had just not known each other or been friends, I would automatically think he was ideal, but since I considered him an "enemy" I think there's something wrong with liking him. When there's nothing wrong with it! Nothing at all!_

Draco grinned, rather pleased with himself for realizing the issue.

"Why are you so happy, Draco?" Harry questioned softly.

Draco looked down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Because I have you," Draco answered.

Harry blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"What time is it?" Draco suddenly wondered out loud.

Harry moved away and pulled out his wand, casting a tempus charm.

"Um…it's 6:32…" Harry answered quietly.

"Holy shit!" Draco cried, "You should've been in class!"

"Um. Right," Harry shrugged.

"And your friends are probably looking for you!" Draco said, smacking his forehead, "They're probably about to send out a search party. If they haven't already. Then they're going to kill me when they find out you've been with me. Oh my god. That's it. My life is over. I'll die via Gryffind-."

Draco was interrupted by Harry pressing his lips against his. Harry pulled back, looking nervous.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, smiling.

"You were so worried…" Harry trailed off, looking away.

"You're so sweet," Draco whispered.

He reached forward and patted Harry's cheek. Harry snuggled into his hand, looking a lot like a kitten. Draco grinned.

"Come on, kitten," Draco said, "Let's go to dinner."

Harry nodded and Draco stood up, then offered Harry his hand. Harry took it and Draco lifted him up. He kept ahold of Harry's hand as he pulled back the tapestry and stepped out. He was stopped and practically jerked backwards. He looked back to see that Harry was like a statue right inside the alcove. Harry looked at him with wide, green eyes. Draco turned back and put a hand to his cheek.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly.

"Are you sure you want…to go out there…" Harry paused, "Like this?"

He lifted up there joined hands. Draco smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I'm sure," Draco answered, "Do you want to?"

Harry nodded his head eagerly. Draco brushed some of the raven locked out of his face and tugged him out of the tapestry. Harry stopped again, releasing Draco's hand and going back through the tapestry. Draco's face clouded in confusion, but Harry emerged, clutching the little green book. He shoved it deep into one of his pockets and took ahold of Draco's hand again. Draco smiled at him. Harry beamed back at him and it made his heart thud hard against his chest. He decided he liked the responses he got from Harry when he was gentle better than the ones he got when he was rough.

* * *

**Little note: Phew! That took a bit out of me...Of course this entire story is taking a bit out of me! Hope you guys liked it! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry looked around nervously as people stared at them. He clung to Draco's side, tightening his hold on his hand and lifting his other hand to grip Draco's arm. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. When they made it to the Great Hall, Draco immediately headed for the Gryffindor table. Harry's feet decided they didn't want to work and he stumbled along. Finally they came to a halt on the other side of the table from where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Two familiar sets of eyes looked up and stared at Harry and Draco in confusion.

"We were wondering where you'd gone off to, Harry," Hermione spoke up first, "Are you….ok?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously.

"Did you find him, Mal-," Hermione cleared her throat, "Draco…did you find him?"

"He isn't a lost kitten, Granger," Draco snapped, "But yes, I did find him. And then I gave him a blowjob."

Ron choked slightly on his drink.

"Gross!" Ron sputtered, "Tmi, mate!"

Harry waited hesitantly for his friends to say more.

"That is not the image I wanted," Ron said, making a gagging face, "Do I tell you about when I get blow jobs?"

Ron looked at Draco expectantly and Draco smirked.

"Why would you talk about something nonexistent?" Draco answered.

There was a pause and Harry's heart thumped dangerously against his chest. Ron's lips quirked up in a brief smile.

"Sit down already," Ron said in an annoyed voice, "You make me nervous standing around like that."

He turned his attention back to his plate and Harry almost melted in relief. He quickly sat down and Draco followed suit. He started to pull his hand away, but Harry gripped tighter and looked at him with a pleading expression. Draco scowled but let it be, turning back to the food in front of him. Harry watched as he put some food on his plate and ate it one handed. Harry was unaware that he was staring until Draco turned to him and sighed.

"You know you can eat, right?" Draco said in a tired voice.

"Oh, right, yes, of course," Harry sputtered.

Harry turned to the food and his stomach turned away. He frowned and bowed his head to look at his plate as he normally did. He realized the hand that was in a death grip in Draco's was sweaty. He wrinkled his nose and released Draco's hand, bringing it to clasp his other gently in his lap.

He looked down at the shiny golden plate and wondered why the elves shined it so much. It wasn't like many of the Hogwarts students actually looked at the plates or silverware. He blinked at his reflection and his reflection blinked back. He flared his nostrils and his reflection flared its nostrils back at him. A hand settled on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. Draco was looking at him with a mix of emotions on his face.

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco questioned firmly but quietly.

"Don't feel good," Harry answered.

"Eat a piece of bread," Draco instructed, "It absorbs any toxins in your stomach so if you do throw up the bread takes the toxins with it."

A piece of bread dropped on his plate from Draco's slender hand. Harry's stomach squeezed at the sight, but he picked up the bread and ate it a tiny bit at a time. Once he finished it, he turned to Draco with a triumphant smile on his face. He leaned toward Draco, his hands coming to rest on the small bit of bench between them. Draco looked over at him and a little smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

Draco smirked slightly, drinking up Harry's body language. _What a cute little kitten, wanting his master to pet him, _he thought smugly. He resisted the urge to refuse Harry his reward. Instead, he reached out a hand and gently petted the top of Harry's head. Harry's eyes closed and a huge, satisfied grin spread across his face.

"Good job, kitten," Draco praised quietly.

Harry's eyelids opened and wide green eyes stared up at Draco. Draco's heart leapt around franticly in his chest. He smiled softly down at Harry, thinking he might just buy one of those headbands with the cat ears on them and one of those cat tails that attach to your pants. That would magnificently complete Harry's kitten look. He couldn't help the tightness in his pants at the image; it was just too damn sexy to think about.

"Ew," Weasley's gruff voice broke through his thoughts, "None of that PDA."

Harry turned and stuck his tongue out at Weasley and Draco retracted his hand. He rolled his eyes at the redheaded git.

"Bet if it was your sister with Harry you wouldn't care," Draco hissed.

"Actually, I would," Weasley snapped, "I don't want to see that. No matter who it is. That's why I always try to drag my partner off into a private place. Common courtesy and all that. So shove off, Ferret, I'm trying to be nice."

Draco was shocked into silence by the words. He reminded himself that Weasley was probably only trying to be nice to help Harry. He heard Granger talking, but tuned it out. He resumed eating and Harry nudged him. He looked up to see Granger looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, did you say something to me?" Draco asked.

Weasley snorted and Granger elbowed him and gave him a vicious look.

"What I asked, er, _Draco_," she paused as though debating the name, "Was what you plan to do out of Hogwarts."

Draco was shocked, again. No one had ever asked him that besides teachers.

"I was planning to become a Potions Master," Draco answered, "That is what my family thinks is best as a cover."

"A cover?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Yes, they intend for me to carry out…" Draco paused and cleared his throat, "They intend for me to carry on the way they have. In the dark arts."

That certainly shut everyone up. For a moment. Harry tugged on his sleeve and Draco turned to look at him.

"What do _you _want to do?" he asked softly.

Draco's heart wrenched forward as though it wanted to break free and burst into Harry's chest. He looked deep into Harry's wide eyes and saw only care, love, and concern. His lips spread into the most genuine smile he'd ever actually had.

"I want to be a healer," Draco admitted.

His heart thudded hard against his chest. He'd never admitted that to anyone. He had only allowed himself a tiny corner of his mind titled "If I wasn't who I am…" and stuffed his dream of being a healer there. He never ever mentioned it to a soul and here he was spilling it to not just one person, but _three. _And three Gryffindors at that. But he didn't feel bad about it. He felt…good. Harry beamed up at him.

"You would be a great healer!" Harry exclaimed, "You're so sweet and caring."

Draco blushed and turned away sheepishly.

"Just don't tell anyone," he muttered, "It's a secret."

"You wanting to be a healer or you being sweet and caring?"

Draco looked up at Weasley in surprise. He hadn't realized the guy had been really listening.

"Er. Both, really," Draco answered.

Weasley stared hard into his eyes, a war raging behind his own. After what seemed like forever, Weasley's jaw set and a determination filled his eyes like Draco had never seen before.

"I'll take it to my grave," the redhead said in a quiet, fierce voice.

Draco wanted to make some snappy remark, but he knew this was the Gryffindor's way of saying he accepted him. He nodded at Weasl-_Ron _who turned his attention back to his plate. He glanced at Granger who was watching the events warily. Then he turned back at Harry who beamed at him and gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Suddenly, he felt very much like he had _friends. _It was an awkward feeling, as he never really felt like that before. A million reasons why he shouldn't be friends with Gryffindors came to mind and he felt sick, but he quelled the feeling, allowing himself a small moment of victory and happiness before the dam broke loose.

* * *

**Little note: A lot of people seem to think that Ron wouldn't be accepting so soon...But seriously, I think if Ron saw that Harry was happy, he would be glad. I think he'd still keep an eye on things, but I think he'd see the genuine care from Draco and the genuine happiness from Harry and just be happy for them. SO I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Thank you, have a nice day! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry, you have to let go now," Draco's voice soft, but his eyes were firm.

"B-but…" Harry sputtered, looking up pleadingly.

A scowl stretched across Draco's face.

"You have to let go now," he commanded.

Harry dropped his hands from Draco's arm and lowered his head. Draco sighed and placed his fingers under Harry's chin, lifting his face to look at him.

"It's ok," Draco said, "Tomorrow's Saturday. We can spend the whole day together."

Harry visibly brightened at that prospect. He grinned widely at Draco.

"Really?" Harry questioned eagerly.

"Really," Draco confirmed, "But you have to go on to bed now and sleep."

"Ok, Draco!" Harry burst happily.

He turned to bound off to the Tower, but Draco grabbed his arm and spun him back around. Harry looked at him with confusion clear in his face. Draco leaned down, taking Harry's jaw in his hand.

"Now, why would you leave with no good night kiss?" Draco questioned in a low voice.

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed tremendously. Draco tilted his head and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry thought a million things at once and then his heart exploded and he fell into the kiss. Draco pulled away and Harry let out a nervous laugh. He squeezed his hands into fists in the hopes they would stop shaking. Draco smiled at him and turned. Harry watched as he walked away, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Totally smitten," Ron's voice commented next to him, "When did that happen?"

Harry glanced at his friend and took a deep breath.

"This summer," he answered.

"You talked to him this summer?" Ron asked, half-surprised.

"No," Harry stated.

"So then how did you fall in love with him?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"It's difficult to explain," Harry started, "Can we go back to the Tower? I'll tell you there."

"Um, yeah, sure," Ron answered, "Let's go."

Harry followed Ron, shakily. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell him, but he knew he had to.

* * *

Draco practically sprinted to the common room after he was out of Harry's sight. He quickly made it to a bathroom and vomited into a toilet. He stared dazedly into space as a war raged on in his head.

_Please, Draco, his is a Gryffindor. He's on the light side! You can't have him!_

_ But he wants me to have him!_

_ Maybe he does right now, but that will soon change._

_ So why can't I have a bit of fun now?_

_ Because you don't want a bit of fun, Draco. You want him._

_ No I don't! I just want what he's offering._

_ Liar._

_ I'm not lying! He's just so submissive, that's all!_

_ That's not all it is._

_ Yes, it is!_

_ Don't lie to yourself Draco!_

_ I'm not lying!_

_ Yes you are! You're falling in love with him!_

_ No! _

Draco felt hot tears begin to run down his face and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"No," he whispered, "No…"

_Draco, Draco, Draco…you're pathetic. You might as well be a Gryffindor. So sentimental. why does Potter suddenly mean something? Years of rivalry. Years. He turned you down first! You should scoff at him. You should curse him. But no, you welcome him. You kiss him. You even get on your knees for him. Did it ever occur to you that he's just playing with you? Did it ever occur to you that you could end up hurt?_

"I won't," Draco said firmly, his resolve coming back, "Harry is good. He's pure and sweet. He wants to stop the evil in the world. He wants to love and be loved. And if I'm falling in love with him, so be it. There is no better person to fall in love with. He's brave, loyal, kind and caring. Not to mention he's unbelievably sexy. He is broken and he needs me. And you know what? I think I just might need him. So shut up."

Draco knew he was really just talking to himself, but it made him feel better anyway. His words were heart-achingly true. He pushed away the hate that he started to feel for himself. He'd always known he wasn't on the right side. He'd always known there should be something done to stop the evil in the world, but he'd always been too afraid to stand up. He was a Slytherin after all…

_Oh god, what are my mum and dad going to think when they found out? Shit. Then the Dark Lord will found out. Then I'll be dead…but I really think I'd rather be dead than continuing on this way. I'm really, incredibly tired of being told who I am and what I should do. It's all about what side is the winning side; well I'm sick of it! I don't want to be on the winning side anymore, because even when I am, I never really win…_

Draco took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself in the midst of his earth-shattering, life-changing decision. It didn't really work as he dissolved into tears, slumping down next to the toilet.

* * *

"And that's pretty much how I fell in love with him…" Harry finished, taking a deep breath.

There was a pause as Ron and Hermione debated over what Harry had told him. It was Ron who spoke up first.

"Are you sure it's real love Harry?" Ron questioned, "I mean it's not just because you think he saved you?"

Harry considered that for a moment. It did start because he thought Draco saved him, but then Draco had been nice to him. He'd shown him his sweet side. He'd cared about Harry and that just made Harry fall in love with him even more.

"It's real," he stated firmly.

There was another pause.

"Harry, we need to tell someone," Hermione said, nervously, "We can't let you go back to the Dursley's."

Harry flinched at the name.

"See? You're even scared of their name," Hermione said tearfully, "You can't go back to them!"

"What other choice do I have?" Harry questioned softly.

"You can live with me," Ron said confidently, "How many times has mum said you're like a son to her? And dad feels the same. So you'll come live with us."

Harry stared at Ron in shock.

"Really? You really think your parents would let me?" Harry questioned cautiously.

"Let you? They'd demand it!" Ron answered, a smile on his face, "It's ok, Harry. You don't have to go back to them. You can stay with us. You don't have to be afraid."

As Ron said the words, suddenly he wasn't. Suddenly he was completely happy. Suddenly, he was no longer afraid of his uncle. He suddenly didn't really feel very afraid of anything. He felt confident. He felt brave. He felt…like a Gryffindor. And it made him grin and throw his arms around his friends in a huge group hug.

* * *

**Little note: There ya go. Happy Harry for everyone. :P Thanks for all reviews, follows and favorites!**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry rocketed out of bed as soon as his eyes opened. He zipped about, quickly getting his clothes and sprinting to the shower. He scrubbed until he was pink and used his favorite shampoo. He wrestled with his hair until it lay down nicely and used the best toothpaste there was to brush his teeth. And he never stopped grinning for even a second.

"Why are you so cheerful?" asked a bleary-eyed Ron, who'd just shuffled into the bathroom.

"Draco said we can spend the whole day together!" Harry answered brightly.

"Jeez, your happiness is blinding," Ron mumbled.

Harry just grinned in response and bounded out of the bathroom. He practically skipped down the stairs which caused him to trip on the third to last step and fall the rest of the way down. he popped up pretty quick with a grin still plastered on his face and hurried to where Hermione was sitting by the fireplace (she woke up early to study). He halted in front of her and threw up his arms.

"How do I look, Hermione?" he questioned in his brightest voice.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look fine, why?" Hermione answered bluntly.

Harry's brightness dimmed slightly.

"I just want to look really good," Harry replied, "Draco said we could spend the whole day together."

"Wear the black shirt," Hermione said, looking back to her book, "The one I gave you."

Harry looked confused as he looked down at his shirt. What was wrong with this one?

"Ok, Hermione," Harry responded, though he wasn't sure what was going on.

He turned and rushed to the stairs.

"And the jeans I gave you," Hermione called out.

He paused and shrugged, returning to climbing up the steps (a bit more carefully this time). It took no time at all for him to get into the dorm and locate the outfit Hermione had bought for him. He couldn't really remember when she'd got them for him because he'd shoved them in his trunk and forgotten about them. He quickly pulled them out and put them on. He frowned down at the black t-shirt and skinny jeans. He briefly wondered if normal clothes always fit tightly. He shrugged and hurried back down to Hermione.

"Well?" he questioned, lifting his arms again.

She looked up at him and nodded. Then she returned to the book.

"It's good," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm gonna go to breakfast now," Harry said.

"Good idea," Hermione answered, "I'll go too."

She got up and started towards the portrait without lifting her head from the book. Harry rolled his eyes and followed her, pulling her out of the way when she almost hit the wall. He was starting to wonder if being a bookworm was just as dangerous as being a rule-breaker, as he pulled her out of the way from running into a suit of armor.

* * *

"Draco!" Pansy whined, "I can't give you a reduced price! That will make others want a reduced price!"

"Listen, Pans," Draco started, "I'll give you part of it now and then the rest later. You know I'm good for it and no one has to know."

Pansy's nose was still wrinkled the way it does when she's being stubborn.

"You promise you'll pay me back?" she questioned in a hesitant voice, "This stuff isn't cheap, Draco and I have to keep it in supply."

"I promise I'll pay you back," Draco insisted.

Pansy sighed and her nose unwrinkled. She turned to her box of goods and searched through it before pulling out three items and handing them over to Draco. Draco passed her a small pouch of money as he took the items from her. He looked at them and grinned. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"You're a doll, Pans," Draco said brightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Pansy waved him away, "Get your man cooties off me."

"Aw, is that how it is?" Draco pouted.

"Yes, that's how it is," Pansy hissed at him, "You're a guy and a gay which means you have other guys on you which makes the nasty guy germs even worse!"

Draco rolled his eyes and put the items in his bag, before turning away.

"Oh, hey, Dray," Pansy called.

Draco looked back at her and she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I support you," she said firmly, "But I won't follow you. Understood?"

"Yes," Draco answered, nodding curtly.

"Good," Pansy said, her voice softening, "Good luck, Dray. I really hope everything works out for you."

Draco smiled at her softly.

"Me too, Pans," Draco answered, turning away, "Thank you."

He thought he heard a tiny "You're welcome" but he didn't turn around to confirm it. Instead he headed to the Great Hall, bag slung across his back and his chin stuck in the air. His crisis was over. He knew what he wanted and what he was going to do to get it. But for now, he just wanted to see Harry.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Harry whispered at Hermione.

"Maybe you should just go sit at the Slytherin table," Hermione offered, her face still in the book, "And Then you'll be there when he comes in."

"They'll eat me," Harry whined, "Besides, Draco sat over here. So I don't know if he wants to sit here now or not."

"Just be patient," Hermione said in response, "You can go talk to him when he walks in."

Harry suddenly leapt up and yelped as he spotted a familiar blonde head bobbing through the group of people who'd just walked in. Harry waved his hand frantically as Draco turned his head to look at the Gryffindor table. Draco spotted him and smirked. Harry dropped his hand, blushing horribly and falling back to his seat. Draco hurried over and Harry noticed he had his bag on his shoulder. as Draco approached Harry half stood from his seat.

"Draco, do you want to sit here? We can sit in Slytherin if you want. Why do you have your bag? What are we doing today? What's in it? Do you like my outfit? Hermione told me to wear it. Seriously, why do you have your bag? Are there books in it? Are we going to study? I don't mind if we do. Why do you smell like chocolate? Do you have chocolate? Do you like it? It smells really good. Is it your soap? Do they have chocolate so-," Harry's mouth snapped shut as Draco put his hand up in the "stop" signal.

Draco had sat down across from Harry and put his bag on his lap.

"All answers will be revealed soon," Draco said, "For now you need to eat. Seriously, not just bread this time."

Harry blinked owlishly at him before piling up his plate and starting to eat. Draco watched every move he made with burning eyes. Harry wanted to ask if something was wrong, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk yet. He finished the plate of food and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco pulled something from his bag and slid it across the table to Harry. Harry blinked at it and looked back at Draco.

"Go on," Draco insisted, "It's a gift."

Harry blushed and took the chocolate bar into his hands. He unwrapped the bar and ate it as Draco started in on his own breakfast. He remembered Lupin giving him chocolate in third year. He did really love chocolate. He ate half the bar and gave Draco a questioning look. Draco nodded and Harry folded the paper over and slid the bar back to Draco. He was itching to ask Draco what they were going to do, but he was rather afraid that Draco would be mad if he talked again.

"Let's go," Draco's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts.

Harry jumped up and slid across the table much like the chocolate bar had not five minutes ago. As he landed on the other side Draco looked down at him with a smirk.

"So eager," Draco muttered.

Harry blushed and followed Draco as he started towards the doors. Harry's heart was pounding in anticipation. He had a million ideas of what they could be doing, each new idea more unlikely than the last.

* * *

**Little note: Oh my goodness, dears. I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. :( Hope this chapter was to your liking! I want to hear your guesses on what the "three items" are! And no, the chocolate bar was not one of them :) Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Draco, where are we going?" Harry asked, hoping his voice sounded firm.

Draco stopped and sighed loudly, he turned to look at Harry.

"Can you just trust me on this?" Draco questioned quietly.

Harry's heart was sputtering in his chest. He wanted to trust Draco, but he was a little scared.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Draco added.

Harry smiled and nodded, but as Draco started walking again he frowned. Draco seemed different today. Harry could practically see the happiness oozing from the other boy. He wondered if that's how he'd looked to Ron that morning. Draco had a skip in his step and Harry was pretty sure he was humming to himself. Harry tried to remind himself that people being happy was good, but all he could think about was how happy a certain uncle of his was the days after he'd done horrible things to Harry.

"Harry, seriously, I am not going to hurt you," Draco's voice called through Harry's thoughts, "We're just going to the library."

Harry relaxed slightly, glad to at least know their destination.

"What are we going to do there?" Harry questioned.

Draco spun around and stopped, causing Harry to almost run into him.

"Please stop asking questions," Draco said in a deathly calm voice.

Harry bowed his head in response. Draco's fingers pressed his chin back up, forcing him to look up. Draco's eyes were softened and there was kindness in them. He smiled softly at Harry.

"It's ok, I'm not mad," Draco said soothingly, "I just got a bit frustrated. Listen, I'll tell you, I want to give you a few gifts, ok?"

Harry nodded and Draco leaned towards him, pecking him on the lips briefly.

"Let's go," Draco said, his hand falling from Harry's chin to his hand and gripping it tightly.

Harry gripped Draco's hand back and Draco turned, resuming the trek to the library.

* * *

Draco felt a buzzing under his skin and he started to wonder if it had been a good idea. He suddenly wasn't sure if Harry would like his gifts. Actually, no normal person would like his gifts. Not to mention it was a bit soon to give gifts like he was. But things just seemed so serious all of a sudden. He just wanted to go with it. He could be allowing things to go too fast, but at the time he thought of it, it seemed like such a good idea.

He glanced back at Harry, anxiety gripping at his insides. What if Harry wasn't ready? What if Harry got mad? Harry was his ticket to the light side and while that wasn't the only reason he wanted to be with Harry, it was the second most important reason. What if this ruined all that? Maybe he had been too hasty in his decision…and yet Harry followed him like a child follows their parents. But there was also the possibility that he was reading too far into that trust.

"It's a bit too late now," he muttered as they stopped in front of the library.

"Too late for what?" Harry questioned innocently.

Draco looked back at the raven haired wonder and saw that the boy was looking at him with such a look that he had never seen before. He looked at him with love. Draco's heart clenched and he felt like an awful person. Maybe he could still back out...

"Listen, Harry…" Draco paused looking away briefly, "You don't have to accept my gifts."

Harry blinked at him.

"Why would I not accept them?" Harry asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Because…" Draco struggled to find the right words for what he wanted to say, "Because they might make you feel obligated. To me. Which you aren't. You don't have to be with me or do what I say at all. And I know you think I saved you and you think that you have to repay that debt or whatever. But I didn't really, Harry. You saved yourself. You're just too bloody modest to believe you've done anything extraordinary. So you don't owe me anything. And these gifts aren't an effort to make you think that you're even more obligated to me than before. You owe me nothing and you probably will never owe me anything. I want to make you happy. These gifts are an effort to make you happy. I won't lie; they're also to make me happy. And I may have misinterpreted some of the signals you gave me and these gifts may just end up being an embarrassment. I just want you to know that you're under no responsibility to accept them. Don't feel that you have to just to make me happy. Because I'm already happy."

Draco's heart tried to break his ribcage as he waited for Harry to say something. There was a lengthy pause where Harry stared at Draco in confusion and questions filled his eyes. Finally Harry brought his hands up to rub at his eyes and he sighed loudly. As Harry emerged from his hands Draco thought he looked at least ten years older.

"Draco, I'm not sure what you're trying to say," Harry said in a tired voice, "But it sounds an awful lot like you're trying to stop an abusive relationship before it happens."

Draco frowned, trying to decide where exactly he'd made it sound like that.

"In a lot of abusive relationships," Harry started, "The abuser gives gifts to the abused in an effort to make them stay. It's sort of like a bribe. And from what I can tell from you, you're trying to stop me from thinking that that is what you're doing. You don't want me to think that these gifts are a bribe to make me love you or simply have sex with you or stay quiet if you abuse me. Is that what you're saying?"

"Sort of," Draco answered, "It's really hard to really tell you without telling you what the gifts are."

"Then tell me," Harry answered.

Draco bit his lips, unsure of what to say. He finally didn't say anything at all. He just took the bag off of his shoulder and opened it in front of Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and peered into the bag. Draco wasn't sure whether he should try to apologize, run or just wait. Harry looked up from the bag, the previous questions suddenly wiped away with a whole new batch flitting across his eyes.

"Well, that whole obligation thing makes sense now," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Seriously, you don't have to take them," Draco said quickly, "Really; I would probably like it more than you. We can just forget about it. It's no big deal. It was stupid. Really. I'm sorry. I'll just go die of embarrassment and hide these somewhere that no one can find them. We'll never speak of it again. I'll just burn them."

Draco closed the bag and hastily put it back on his shoulder. There was a long, long, incredibly long pause before Harry spoke.

"But they're my color," Harry said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Draco thought he was going to die right there.

* * *

**Little note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. I still didn't reveal the "items". A few more hints at them though. Anyone know what they are yet? :P Love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

Draco took the bag back off his shoulder and held it out for Harry to take. Instead of taking it, Harry opened it and reached his hand in to take the gifts out. Draco grabbed his wrist in a sudden panic.

"Are you sure you want to do that right here?" Draco questioned, his eyes darting about.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry answered, "What do I care what people think?"

Draco relaxed slightly and let go of Harry, who proceeded to pull out the first item. Draco watched carefully as Harry put it on.

"Little to the right," he directed.

Harry pushed the item slightly to the right and beamed at Draco. Then he pulled out the next item and put it on with a bit more difficulty, as he couldn't see behind him. Draco reached out a hand and helped him fasten the thing on. Harry reached for the third item and Draco snatched his wrist again. Harry looked up at him with wide, green eyes.

"This one is the most important, Harry," Draco said urgently, "If you put this on you're saying we're together. It's also going to showcase that this is not a normal relationship."

"I know," Harry replied, a fire in his eyes, "I want it this way."

Draco let go of Harry's wrist mostly in shock. Harry took out the last item and fastened it on, taking a few minutes to adjust it to the correct size. When he was finished, he grinned at Draco and spun around in a circle. Draco's stomach did ballet while his crotch responded to Harry's new look.

"What do you think?" Harry questioned brightly.

"Gah errr haa…" Draco sputtered.

He cleared his throat and blatantly ignored the blush creeping onto his face. He smiled reassuringly at Harry and petted the other boy's head.

"You look amazing, kitten," Draco answered.

And he did look like an amazing kitten. Draco was pretty proud of how the ears and tail matched Harry's hair. He watched as Harry peeked over his shoulder at the tail now fastened to his belt. Harry frowned and wiggled his arse a bit, the tail wiggling with it. Draco felt heat rise up all over him. Harry looked back at Draco.

"I wish I could move it," Harry said, "Like a real tail. That would be cool."

"You think so?" Draco asked in a shaky voice.

He tried hard not to imagine Harry with real cat ears and tail, but it was really hard not to. Harry suddenly wrapped Draco in a tight hug.

"I love them!" Harry burst out, "I really do!"

"Me too, Harry," Draco answered, his free hand coming up to Harry's back, "What about the…"

Draco couldn't bring himself to finish the question, he was a little too afraid of the answer.

"The collar?" Harry asked, pushing back from Draco and reaching a hand up to it, "I like it too! It's like…it's like a reminder that someone cares about me. A reminder to myself and everyone else."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," Draco answered, "Because that's the point of it. This one is only a Collar of Consideration, though."

Harry ran his fingers over the black leather. Draco followed the movement closely.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means we're having a trial run," Draco answered, "We're seeing if we can do this."

"What happens if we decide we can?" Harry pressed.

"Then you get a Training Collar," Draco answered.

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, but Draco put his hand over it. Harry's eyes dilated and his breath quickened.

"Why don't we wait until we get to that?" Draco said quietly, "We'll wait until we get to that stage and then I'll tell you all about it, ok?"

Harry nodded against Draco's hand and Draco moved it away from his mouth.

"Do I get to wear it all the time?" Harry asked.

Draco's heart stuttered at Harry's wording.

"If you want to," Draco answered, "But maybe not to sleep. You could choke to death."

"Oh, ok," Harry nodded, "That makes sense."

Draco grinned at Harry and Harry beamed back at him. Draco leaned forward and Harry eagerly surged forward and kissed Draco. Draco blinked several times in shock before leaning back into the kiss. Draco dropped his bag and pressed his hands to the small of Harry's back. He pulled him in close, opening his mouth into the kiss. Draco wanted to stay that way forever, but Harry pulled away and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco squeezed him in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

* * *

Harry was starting to wonder if he'd get in trouble for wearing the gifts Draco gave him. They weren't exactly school issued…he peeked out at Draco who had closed his eyes. Harry noted the content smile on the other boy's face and was filled with bubbles of happiness. Harry hoped he could see that smile more often. One of Draco's eyes opened and looked at him lazily

"Are you staring at me?" he questioned in an amused tone.

"Yes," Harry answered, "I like your smile."

"Thank you," Draco said, "I don't smile a lot, so that's comforting to hear."

"I hope I can make you smile more," Harry said quietly.

"I think you will," Draco responded, "You already are making me smile more than I ever have before."

"I'm so glad," Harry said brightly, "So anyway, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, kitten," Draco answered, "What do you want to do?"

"This," Harry said, "I just want to be held by you forever."

"I don't know about forever," Draco said, "But we can all day today and tomorrow if you want."

Harry smiled and snuggled into Draco's shoulder. Then he popped back up.

"Oooh! Can we go down by the lake?" Harry questioned.

"Sure," Draco answered, "But you have to let go so we can walk. Or I will have to pick you up and carry you. But I don't think I could actually lift you."

Harry giggled at the image of Draco trying to carry him. He pulled back and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco smiled at him and scooped up his bag. Harry clutched Draco's arm with his other hand in the way he'd been coming to enjoy doing. Draco kissed his cheek briefly and then they set on their way. Harry hardly took his eyes off Draco as they walked down to the lake. He felt so happy and content that he knew if he were to die at that moment, he would die a happy man.

* * *

**Little note: NO THAT IS NOT THE END. Still more to go. Hope everyone liked the "items"! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Did you just meow?" Draco demanded.

"Yes," Harry said through giggles, "I thought it would be appropriate."

Draco rolled his eyes but kissed Harry's cheek.

"You're a silly, silly boy," Draco whispered.

"It's just because I'm so happy," Harry said, "I get kind of silly and giddy when I'm happy."

"Do I make you happy?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry answered immediately, "Happier than I ever remember being."

Draco's arms tightened slightly around Harry. Harry smiled softly and snuggled into Draco's chest.

"Oi! Harry, did you finish that Potions essay?" Ron's voice called out, making Harry jump and twist violently.

Harry looked up from Draco to see Ron standing next to them a rather irritated look on his face.

"Er, yes," Harry answered, "Why?"

"'Mione won't give me hers to copy," Ron said, frowning, "Can I use yours?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, "It's in my trunk. I put it there so I wouldn't lose it."

"Thanks mate," Ron said, his frustrated look clearing slightly, "Oh, be careful with that leather."

Harry blushed as Ron tapped his own neck to demonstrate what he was talking about.

"Tends to rub a bit," Ron said.

With that he left, with no explanation as to how exactly he knew that.

"Your friends are weird," Draco chuckled.

Harry frowned at him.

"No weirder than you with your sadistic tendencies," Harry said.

Suddenly the world rolled around him and he found himself pinned to the ground. Draco's hands pressed into his wrists above his head and his hips trapped Harry's. Harry suddenly felt hot all over. He gasped slightly as Draco pressed his hips a little harder into him. Draco leaned down and put his lips right on Harry's ear.

"I may be sadistic," he whispered, "But you're masochistic, so you don't mind at all. Do you?"

Harry shuddered and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Tsk, tsk, Harry," Draco breathed into Harry's ear, "Speak when you're spoken to."

"I-I d-don't m-mind," Harry stuttered out.

"I didn't think so," Draco said, his voice husky.

Harry squirmed underneath Draco. Draco laughed slightly and pressed his lips to Harry's neck. Harry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Draco hummed against his throat. Harry squeezed his eyes closed and took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. Draco's hand pulled at the shoulder of Harry's shirt and suddenly Harry felt hot pain in his shoulder. Draco growled slightly as he dug his teeth into Harry's skin. Harry's hands struggled against Draco's and his hips thrusted up involuntarily.

"Dr-dr-draccoo!" Harry gasped.

Draco pulled away and smirked down at Harry, who'd pried his eyes open when Draco left his shoulder.

"Like that, do you?" Draco said with a wicked grin.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed breathlessly.

Draco laughed rather loudly and the sound sent shivers up and down Harry's spine. Draco leaned over and rolled off of Harry. Harry whimpered slightly, but didn't complain too much, because when Draco lay down next to him, he gripped Harry's right hand in his left. Harry smiled softly as they stared up at the clouds hand-in-hand. _This was what life was supposed to be like_, he decided. He glanced over at Draco and saw that the boy was staring up with a content smile on his face. _This is definitely what life is supposed to be like, _Harry thought as he looked at Draco fondly.

* * *

Draco didn't think he'd ever been so happy in his life. No one had ever really been there for him. He'd been alone most of his life with only a few people who he vaguely considered to be friends. He never would have guessed that he would find someone to be with like he now was with Harry. Sure, he'd had sex before, but he'd never really been with someone. Not in the sense that they loved him and wanted to be with him for a long time, maybe forever.

Draco glanced at Harry briefly. Harry was grinning up at the sky as though there was no bad in the world. Draco found himself smiling. He knew Harry wanted a forever with him. He didn't know if he would be able to provide that, but he sure as hell was going to try. Draco turned back to the sky and watched as the clouds drifted around lazily.

_How long is forever anyway? _He wondered. Did forever mean until they died? Or did it mean even after that? Could they be together after death? Draco had never really considered himself a "believer", but how could there not be something? His grip on Harry's hand tightened involuntarily. He suddenly realized that he never wanted to lose Harry. Sure, he had only been with Harry for what a day or two? But somehow he felt as though they just fit together. It was beyond the masochism and the sadism. It was beyond all the dominance and submissiveness. It was something inside them that fit together like heat and light. Like dark and cold. Something inside them just fit. They were two halves of a whole and Draco knew without a doubt that this was how things were supposed to be.

Somewhere deep in Draco's soul, something shifted. Something warm replaced the cold, bitterness that he'd held inside him for so long. It was as though he was suddenly thawing out, as he realized how perfect he fit to Harry. He could feel his soul turn to slush as the ice melted from the scorching heat of the love he felt for Harry. He gasped slightly and pressed a hand to his ribcage.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, voice filled with concern.

Draco looked at him with watery eyes and smiled widely.

"Yes," he whispered, "I'm ok."

Harry smiled at him and pecked a kiss to his cheek. Draco continued staring at Harry as the not melted ice that had covered his soul, leaked out of his eyes. The more he cried, the better he felt. He felt as though all the bad was leaving, running away out of his eyes, and he was being filled with good, with love, with Harry. This was it. This was how it was really supposed to be.

Harry smiled at him softly and buried his face in Draco's chest. Draco threw his arms around Harry and squeezed, holding him tightly to his chest. The last of his thawed out ice left him and his insides warmed with happiness. He could feel his soul humming to life like a refrigerator as it turns back on. He could feel his magic swell inside him, becoming something it never could have on his own. But above all these things, he felt Harry's heart beat against his chest.

And that was the best feeling.

* * *

**Little note: That's it guys. Shows over! Pack up! Hit the road! No more! :P I hope you guys liked the ending. :) Thanks for all the support. I can't tell you how much it means to me every time I get a follow, a review, or a favorite. But let me try to explain: It's like dying of hypothermia. I'm freezing to death as the cold seeps into my very bones. I can almost feel my blood begin to freeze. But then suddenly, a warm blanket encloses me. You guys are the warm blanket. :) Thank you all!**


End file.
